Calling for Rain
Calling for Rain (Призывая дождь) - вокальная тема фильма Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Это песня, исполняемая от лица беженцев из Галада, живущих в Инсомнии. Оригинальную песню исполняет хорватская группа Colonia и называется она "tipično muški". Текст 'Оригинал' :You know there's something that's hidden within :When you close your eyes, you can't help but to think :Tell you the truth, I don't know what to say :But we have no home, no real place to stay :A house is not a home as our hope fades away :Our dream should have color but they're now turning gray :Tell you the truth, I miss it the same :My heart's in a drought, please give me the rain :It's not raining :My heart is dying slowly... :I know that's all that I wanted :Oh my lord, please, sent the rain falling :There's always a place in a memory :Safe and sound and now it was a history :Wooooh... All I wanted... Wooooh... Rain falling. :Wooooh... All I needed... Wooooh... Rain falling. :A home is a place where we can raise a family :Looking forward to tomorrow, happiness as in a dream :Tell you the truth, it's never too late :My heart's in a drought, please give me the rain :Rain is falling. You think I'm dreaming. :Rain start falling. Will my heart keep on beating? :Rain on me, that's all I'm asking :Oh my lord, can you show me sympathy? :There's always a place in a fantasy :Safe and sound and now it was a history :Wooooh... All I wanted... Wooooh... Rain falling. :Wooooh... All I needed... Wooooh... Rain falling. 'Перевод' :Ты знаешь, что что-то скрыто внутри, :Когда ты закрываешь глаза, ты не может перестать думать. :Скажу по правде, я не знаю, что сказать, :Но у нас нет дома, нет места, где можно остановиться. :Дом из камней - не родина и приют. Наши надежды умирают. :Наша мечта должна быть разноцветной, но сейчас она становится серой. :Скажу по правде, мне все равно ее не хватает. :Мое сердце иссушено, пожалуйста, подари мне дождь. :Но дождь не идет, :Мое сердце медленно умирает... :Я знаю, это все, чего я хотел. :О боже, пожалуйста, пошли нам дождь. :В воспоминаниях всегда есть место, :Где безопасно, но сейчас это только история. :О-о... все, чего я хотел... О-о... Чтобы пошел дождь. :О-о... все, чего я хотел... О-о... Чтобы пошел дождь. :Дом - это место, где можно растить семью, :С надеждой смотреть в будущее, ждать счастья, как в мечте. :Скажу по правде, никогда не бывает поздно. :Мое сердце иссушено, пожалуйста, подари мне дождь. :Идет дождь. Тебе кажется, что мне снится сон. :Пошел дождь. Будет ли мое сердце биться? :Почувствовать капли дождя, это все, чего я прошу. :О боже, можешь ли ты проявить милосердие? :В фантазиях всегда есть место, :Где безопасно, но сейчас это только история. :О-о... все, чего я хотел... О-о... Чтобы пошел дождь. :О-о... все, чего я хотел... О-о... Чтобы пошел дождь. Появления ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Песня входит в альбом ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV: Original Soundtrack. В фильме она звучит, когда Никс Ульрик и его товарищи Королевские Глефы ужинают в закусочной Ямачанга в квартале Инсомнии, где живут беженцы, и обсуждают сражение с Нифльхеймом и мирный договор. ''Final Fantasy XV "Calling for Rain" можно прослушать через автомагнитолу "Регалии" и MP3-плеер в открытом мире. Она входит в альбом ''Kingsglaive OST, доступный с начала игры. en:Calling for Rain Категория:Музыка Final Fantasy XV